Herm's time problem
by junetheloon
Summary: Herimone's time turner does some love magic and now she's in trouble
1. Time turning gone wrong

Herm's time problem  
  
Chapter 1: Time turning gone wrong  
  
A/N: I've tried writing almost five stories like this but none have gotten donloaded cause I thought they weren't good enough hopefully this one will make it.  
  
Herimone sat alone in the common room thinking about what had just happened. Harry had just broke up with her for another girl and that girl was Lavender Brown Herimone's worst enemy. Herimone had tears rolling down her cheek. Ron came in and sat next to Herimone.  
  
"Are you alright Herm?" Ron put his arm around her and hugged her sweetly.  
  
"Harry's a jerk." Herimone hugged Ron. "I'm going to the library to study for the OWLS." Herimone left through the portrait.  
  
Herimone walked down the hall not looking where she was going and not caring. She ran into something hard and fell backwords. "OUCH." Herimone looked up and Sirius was standing above her. Sirius had been released because they had found Wormtail who ha been innocent because he was under Voldmort's power and Sirius, Wormtail, and Remus were all teaching at Hogwarts. Herimone took Sirius's hand and he helped her up.  
  
"Hello Granger." Sirius smiled at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry broke up with me for Lavender." Herimone cried into Sirius' shirt making a stain on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't see why." Sirius smiled at5 Herimone. Herimone surprised at Sirius' words looked up at him and laughed. "Lavender is just the new flavor of the week. I used to do that when I was young until I met the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world. She was a muggle though and when I proposed to her she refused because I had told her about me being a wizard." Sirius started to cry softly but hid it.  
  
"I never knew you had proposed to a muggle." Herimone said in surprise.  
  
"She actually looked a lot like you. Her name was so beautiful I think it was Jade Solo." Sirius looked down at the ground and Herimone saw the tear fall from his eyes.  
  
"She was stupid to reject your proposel." Herimone smiled at Sirius who looked up at her his eyes brightening.  
  
"You remind me so much of her." Sirius looked into Herimone's choclate brown eyes. He felt himself traped in her eyes he couldn't withdraw his attention from them. They moved closer and closer until they were almost touching lip to lip. Herimone looked away from Sirius.  
  
"This isn't right." Herimone ran off to the library now drowning in tears.  
  
"Ah poor mudblood got her heart broken by da Potter boy." Malfoy unexpectally looked up from his book his same old evil grin on his face.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy." Herimone walked past him ignoring his evil eyes watching her every move. Herimone grabbed the necklace and followed it to the shiny hourglass hanging off of it. She felt tears roll down her face. A tear softly fell onto the turner. Herimone closed her eyes and imagined the look on Sirius' face as he told her about Jade. She opened them and decided she would go talk to him. She walked down the corriders but something felt different. She turned the corner and ran into another hard thing. "That's the second time that's happened." Herimone looked up but no one was there. "Great a hit and run." Herimone dusted herself off and got up. "Come out now you nitwit Malfoy." Herimone glanced around hoping to see Malfoy but no one came out. "Stop being childish Malfoy COME OUT."  
  
"Ok, but you don't have to scream." Herimone twisted around but the person wasn't Draco it looked more like Lucious.  
  
"Who are you?" Herimone said in confusion.  
  
"You just called my name. It's Lucious Malfoy." Lucious said evily.  
  
"LUCIOUS." Herimone freaked out. She ran away screaming towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So you say that you were upset went to the library and when you came out boom you were in 1982." Dumbledore repeaqted what Herimone had said.  
  
"Yes headmaster." Herimone's eyes were almost as big as melons.  
  
"And your time turner is gone."  
  
"Yes headmaster."  
  
"Were you crying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And did a tear fall onto your turner?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Then you have been taken to the time that you were thinking of."  
  
"But I was thinking about a few minutes before."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Sirius was telling me about a girl named Jade Solo that he had met and he told me he had ……." Dumbledore stoped her.  
  
"Do not talk of the future to anyone. It can cost a life. I want you to pretend that you have lost your memory so that no one will suspect a thing. For now you will stay in Gryffindor and we will try to find a way to get you back"  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore." Herimone got up and was about to walk out the door. "What about my supplies?"  
  
"I'll have them sent up to you." Herimone left and found her way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I forgot to ask the password. What can it be?" Herimone thought hard about the past passwords for the portrait, but could not think about anything other than Harry and Sirius. "ARGHHH."  
  
"Calm down I'll let you in." Herimone turned around to find a red haired boy who's hair was spiked up. "Are you new?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The password is Rabbi." As he said that the portrait awakened and made a path.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Quin Wind." Herimone remembered the memory part but didn't care she decided she would just not act weird.  
  
"I'm Edward Ralphing or otherwise known as Eddy." Eddy said as they walked through the portrait hole. The common room was empty except for four people hunched in the corner. "What year are you in?"  
  
"I'm in fifth year."  
  
"So am i. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Eddy went up to the dorms and disappeared. Herimone sat down next to the fire alone and cried softly. The mauruders caught the sound and went over to her.  
  
"Do you mind not crying so loud." A messy black haired boy asked ruddly.  
  
"No." Herimone looked up at the Harry look alike that made her cry even more.  
  
"What's wrong?" A brown Haired boy stepped out from behind the others and softly spoke to her.  
  
"Noth…..ing." Herimone said through sobbs.  
  
"Tell us." He said again.  
  
"No." Herimone stopped crying because her furry was starting to build up.  
  
"Why not." The messy black haired boy asked.  
  
"Because I don't even know you and why would you care?" Herimone asked.  
  
"Well I'm Remus and this is James, Sirius, and Peter. Now you know us."  
  
"So you still haven't told me why you care about what's wrong."  
  
"We care because we'll kill the guy that hurt you." Sirius said pushing Remus out of the way. Sirius had a look on his face like the time he was talking to her about Jade.  
  
"My boyfriend broke up with me because I was moving here." Herimone spat it all out and burst into tears again.  
  
"It's ok. He's just a conceited jerk probably." Peter said qieatly.  
  
"Yea, he is." Herimone relised how nice the mauruders were wxcept for James who didn't talk to her and just sat by with an aggravated look on his face.  
  
"Wassup with you Prongs?" Sirius asked the aggravated James.  
  
"Her." He said ruddly.  
  
"Why me?" Herimone looked up with a tear stained face.  
  
"Just because." James got up and walked up to the dorms angrily.  
  
"We better go." Remus. Sirius, and Peter followed James leaving Herimone alone once again. Herimone sat by the fire for hours and finally went up to bed. She got into her bed that had just been magically sent up their with her stuff. She searched through her things and found her schedule.  
  
Schedule for Quin Wind  
  
Breakfast  
  
DADA-Hufflepuff  
  
Charms-Ravenclaw  
  
Potions-Slytherin  
  
Lunch  
  
Flying class-Slytherin  
  
Study of magical creatures-Slytherin  
  
Herimone looked over it twice. Three classes with the Slytherins in a row. Herimone yawned loudly and put her schedule up. She flopped on her bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Herimone woke up and rubbed her eyes. Standing above her was a red haired girl. She looked at Herimone.  
  
"Hey, you must be new. I'm Lily Evans." Lily said extending a hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Quin Wind." Herimone looked around and more girls were giggling and doing each other's hair and makeup.  
  
"Hey Quin. I'm Patricia Edeth, but most people call me Pat." A girl with long blonde hair said while she was fixing another girl's hair.  
  
"I'm July Rusty." A girl with dark brown hair said as Pat did her hair.  
  
"I'm Fern Timble." Another girl that had Black hair said.  
  
"Hey." Herimone said getting out of bed.  
  
"You're lucky it's Saturday. I hate having three classes with the Snakes." Pat said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I think we should introduce her to the guys." July said ignoring Lily glaring eyes.  
  
"You know I hate them." Lily said putting down her Charms book.  
  
"But you and James make a perfect couple." Fern told Lily getting rolled eyes from the rest except Herimone.  
  
"I met him last night and I agree with Lily." Herimone said from the bathroom as she got dressed.  
  
"At least someone agrees." Lily said going back to reading her book.  
  
"I'm going down to see Remus." Pat said getting up and leaving the dorm. Herimone came out of the bathroom and put her hair up and put on her makeup. Herimone got to the common room where Remus and Pat were deap in conversation or kissing.  
  
"Hey Quin over here." Herimone turned around and went to sit with Eddy.  
  
"Hey Eddy." Herimone said.  
  
"Quin this is Kenny Foster a new American student." Eddy pointed to the boy next to him who waved and then brought his attention back to a magazine called motocross. Kenny had brown hair that was hidden under a hat and beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours.  
  
"Hey Kenny." Herimone said but got no response.  
  
"It's his new issue and he takes it really seriously." Eddy said. "And this is my other friend Grant Penberg." He pointed to the other boy next to him. This boy had Black hair and eyes like a cat. "And this other patato is Marvin Moody." (A/N: I don't know if they mentioned his name in the last book so I hope they didn't.) Marvin looked up and Herimone noticed that he had deap very deap sapphire eyes like Herimone had never seen. Moody dropped his book in surprise 'was this girl for real'.  
  
"Hey, you two snap out of it." Eddy said waving his hands and snapping. Moody and Herimone looked away from each other at Eddy.  
  
"Why are you sitting with these freaks?" Sirius said leaning on the table next to Herimone.  
  
"That's why." Sirius had a bundle of girls following him and hanging on his every word.  
  
"Fine be that way." Herimone rolled her eyes and forgot about the mauruders. The guys and Herimone talked for hours and Lily joined them in the middle of their conversation the only one not talking was Kenny.  
  
"I bet that the mauruders are going to sneak out again tonight." Lily said as it began to get dark.  
  
"Why do they sneak out?" Herimone asked.  
  
"For their annual visit to Hogsmeade." Lily whispered. Herimone remembered the invisibility cloak.  
  
"How do they sneak out?" Herimone asked.  
  
"I don't know." Thoughts raced through Lily's head.  
  
"Lets follow them." Herimone suggeusted.  
  
"That's a great idea." Lily and Herimone watched the mauruders and followed them out the portrait. They followed them until they turned a corner and suddenly they were gone. Herimone remembering the passage to Hogsmeade led Lily there and they followed in.  
  
"This is spooky." Lily said. Lily screeched loudly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A spider." Herimone smashed the spider and hoped the mauruders hadn't heard them.  
  
"Why do you hate the mauruders so much?" Herimone asked Lily.  
  
" Because ever since first year they've played pranks on everyone. I do think that Sirius is cute and Remus is too, but James is a total jerk. Why do you hate them?"  
  
"Because I was in a bad mood when I got here and they made it worse by questioning me. I also agree that Sirius is cute no he is absolutely HOTT." Herimone and Lily burst into giggles. They exited in the storage room of the pranks shop.  
  
"I wish Moody were here." Herimone said accidently.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked in suspicion.  
  
"Can't he see through invisibility cloaks." Herimone let it slip out and saw the confused look on Lily's face.  
  
"You're starting to scare me Quin. Why are you so different, it's almost like you can predict things and you know where the passage was that they took, but how did you know?"  
  
"I…I….Just knew." Herimone thought hard about an excuse.  
  
"Just knew just knew JUST KNEW. How did you just know?"  
  
"I can see into the future ok." Herimone said almost being caught.  
  
"WOW!!!!"  
  
"BOOOOOOOO" Herimone and Lily jumped. They looked around but no one was there.  
  
"GET OUT OF THAT CLOAK NOW." Herimone screamed.  
  
"Ok ok." James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter appeared.  
  
"You jerks." Lily started beating at James, but Herimone held her back.  
  
"Don't Lil. They know about me and I wasn't suppose to tell anyone." Lily stopped hitting at them and turned red with rage.  
  
"Yes, and we could very easily tell the whole school." James said evily.  
  
"Yes, very easily." Peter sqealed behind them. Herimone gasped in horror. HE KNEW. What if he told Voldmort and he came after her. It's a very rare gift to have. Herimone couldn't help her self she panicked.  
  
"NOT YOU. YOU'RE DEAD PETER. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Herimone ran towards Peter with full force but was held back. "LET ME GO LIL. HE'LL TELL HIM. HE'LL GET US ALL KILLED EVEN YOU JAMES AND YOU TOO LIL."Lily gasped and James did too. "I'm not suppose to tell you but I am from the future I can not tell the future and Peter will betray you kill him now and you will save everyone from a horrible fate. He will kill James and Lily and leave their son to be the boy who lived and destroyed him most of the way but he will rise again. And as for Remus and Sirius Remus will not be effected but Sirius……." Herimone burst into tears and relised what she had done. She fell to her knees. Sirius leaned down and looked at her the way he had when talking to her about Jade Solo.  
  
"Snap out of it Quin." Sirius hugged her and Herimone cried into his shirt it felt like the night before. Herimone cried and cried. She lifted her head and was in the library.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius?" Herimone relised people were crowded around her and she was screaming and was covered in sweat and Sirius was holding her in his arms.  
  
"Calm down Herimone." He held her and Herimone felt like she was going to be sick next thing she knew everything was blank.  
  
A/N: That was long and covered more than I thought I was going to write. It's not over yet so don't get depressed. 


	2. Back again and then gone and then back a...

Herm's Time Problem  
  
Chapter 2: Back Again and Then Gone Again  
  
A/N: Thank You a lot Sara. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be updateing. I'm so glad you luv my story!!!!!! It might take a while to put this up because I've been very busy. I just got back from a band contest and we got all 1's (That's the best score) so I'm very happy. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Sirius stared at the limp Herimone in the bed next to his chair. He strokd her hair gently and kissed her forehead. Herimone though was in another world.  
  
Herimone opened her eyes, but saw no one. She didn't remember anything around her.  
  
"Where am I?" Herimone said to herself.  
  
"You are in the world of wonder." A voice said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am what ever you want me to be. You are the creator of the world of wonder. You can make it look, smell, feel, be anything you want it to be." Herimone closed her eyes and thought about the most wonderful thing she could, and when she opened her eyes there it was. She was now in a beautiful garden with a huge fountain in the middle and flowers all around.. Herimone imagined the person she wanted there the most, and there he was, Sirius was standing in front of her zombie-looking.  
  
"Sirius, how are you?" Herimone embraced him, but got no response from him. "Sirius can you hear me?" Still no response.  
  
"Try snapping your fingers, but before you do you must hear the conciqeunces.  
  
The person will be stuck here forever.  
  
He will never act the same.  
  
You will not be able to get back to your normal life.  
  
He will not feel the same way you do.  
  
"Never mind. How do I get back?" Herimone said as Sirius faded away.  
  
"You must find the right door that leads to your world." Herimone suddenly found herself in a room with 10 doors on all sides.  
  
"How many rooms can I go into?" Herimone asked examining each door.  
  
"You may open them all, but can enter only one." Herimone went to the farthest door away and opened it. She looked inside and saw a women singing opera loudly inside, she imediatlly shut the door. She opened the next door. In this door A lion and a snake were fighting to the death. Herimone shut the door and shivered in fright. She went to the next door prying that it would be the one. Herimone opened it knowing it wouldn't be the one. Inside the door a portrait of a man sitting next to a bed that had a girl with chocolate brown hair. Herimone jumped into the door.  
  
Sirius stirred, the cold getting to him. He looked over at Herimone just in time to see her eyes opening.  
  
"Thank God your ok." Sirius said jumping up and hugging her. Herimone hugged him back. "Ron told me to tell you that he's waiting for you in the common room. Herimone looked into Sirius' eyes and saw pure enthusiasm in them and also pure desire. Sirius also stared into Herimone's big chocolate eyes to see pure confusion and desire in them. They grew quiet and soon found themselves only inches away from each others faces. Herimone tried to say something, but desided to keep quiet. They grew closer and closer until their noses touched and their mouths pressed against the others. The both accepted the others kiss invite and were soon pasionatly kissing. Herimone felt a tug on her neck and found the annoting neckelace hanging there. She looked over at the sleeping Sirius and then back at it. She imagined how better it would be to return to his time and make so that what she was doing now wouldn't be illegal (Except that their too young). She drifted off to sleep the whole time thinking about her time turner and Sirius.  
  
A/N: I know that was short, but wasn't it sweet. I'm going to put many suprises in here and I have to change the rateing. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. Sirius and the Boys

~Oreo~  
  
Hermi's time problem  
  
Chapter 3: Sirius and the boys  
  
A/N: I reread the last chapter and confused myself. When I said she looked at the sleeping Sirius I should have put ***** to show the senery had changed she had never went down to see ron *wink*.  
  
Herimone once again looked at the neckelace and her mind was made up. She would go back 20 years to be with the younger Sirius. She turned the time turner and felt it pull her fast faster than usual since she had never traveled that far before she reached for her neckelace in comfort and held it tight, maybe too tight. She felt the pulling stop and a sharp pain in her hand. She opened her hand and blood was everywhere and glass was jammed in her hand. She screamed in pain and terror. She had once read that if you break your time turner in the future or past that you would be stuck there FOREVER. She held her hand and cried helplessly. What had she done?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile creeping through the halls were some quiet and sneaky boys tip- toeing through to the grounds.  
  
"We better hurry it's almost night." Sirius said looking out the nearest window at the full moon. "Hurry."  
  
"We can't go any faster." James said annoyied.  
  
"What was that?" They all asked looking around for the loud bang. They kept walking and found a girl on the floor.  
  
"What should we do?" Sirius asked concerned. The girl opened her fist and exposed a bloody and gashed hand. "Ouch." She then let out a loud scream that could have woke the dead. She started to cry which made Sirius snap. He came out from under the cloak and touched her shoulder gently.  
  
Herimone startled screaming in fright but saw the familiar face and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Si……….." She then blacked out.  
  
Sirius panicked. He looked at the pale girl with the bleeding hand. He picked her up and pulled her under the cloak with the others which made it quite crowded. They walked Remus to the Whomping Willow and then brought her up to their dorm. Sirius laid her on a couch that Peter had made from a pen. He grabbed a blanket and pillow and made her comfortable. He sat next to her until her fell asleep.  
  
"Where am i?" Herimone asked opening her eyes to find a black haired boy sleeping in the chair across from her. She nudged him to wake him. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" The boy asked her.  
  
"No, my hand hurts a lot for some reason and so does my head. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sirius. You fell down the stairs that came from the enterance and had something made of glass in your hand that broke and cut you all up and you also hit your head hard. What's your name?"  
  
"I … I don't know." Herimone said bewildered.  
  
"Huh, you have James' eyes and Patricia's hair so I'll call you Trickster Joker." He said trying to look smart. "But I'll just call you Tri."  
  
"Who said you could decide my name? I think I'll name myself Kara Trick. Part my idea and part yours." Herimone (Kara) replied.  
  
"I'm still going to call you Tri."  
  
"Tri? And why is that?" Another black haired boy came into the room and over heard the name.  
  
"She has lost her memory and so I wanted to name her Tricia Joker but she wants Kara Trick." Sirius said calmly. "Tri this is James."  
  
"Hi Kara."  
  
"Hi James."  
  
"Kara is a very pretty name." A red headed girl came in the room giving Si and James a dirty look and then walked to Madam Green's office.  
  
"That's Lily, but you don't want to get mixed up with her type." James said returning her look and then turning back to Herimone.  
  
"Why? What is her type?" Herimone asked confused.  
  
"She's just the wrong person to hang out with. She hangs out with all the geeks and freaks at Hogwarts. She probably would be the most popular girl if she would take her nose out of her books and stop being so shy." Sirius said.  
  
"Who do you hang out with and what are your best friend's names?"  
  
"We are the four mauruders and the most popular guys in school. We consist of Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Do you feel good enough to get up and come to the common room?" James asked offering his hand for support.  
  
"Yea, I feel great." Herimone got up and they went to the common room. In the corner were two boys. One of the boys was cute but very scrawny and tough looking the other looked fit and sincere and full of passion.  
  
"Hey Moony, Wormtail. I'd like you to meet Kara Trick. Kara this is Peter." He pointed to the srawny boy. "This is Remus." He pointed to the other boy.  
  
"Hey Kara, James, Si." Remus said shaking Herimone's hand.  
  
"Hey Remus, Peter." Herimone said offering Peter her hand but he looked away in anger.  
  
"He doesn't like other people except us. He thinks we will replace him." James said. Hermone looked at the perfect four guys in front of her and examined them. James-black messy hair and glasses not tall but not short. Sirius-cute friendly helping strong caring had black hair that always fell in his face and was tall but not too tall. Remus-brown hair short but not too short. Peter-cute scrawny figure brown messy hair not tall but not short. They snaped herr out of her thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Si asked curios.  
  
"You guys."  
  
"I feel so lucky." Remus, Sirius, and James repeated but Peter just stared at her with hatred in his eyes. "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." She said to Peter who I guess finally accepted her and all five burst into laughter. At that minute Lily walked in and eyed them meanly. Herimone feeling tired said good night to the boys and went to her dorm. Her, Lily, Tricia, June, Stark, Quin, Winta, Easter, Rayna, Tina, Yoami, Uni, Isosilies, and Sara were the only Gryffindor girls and they each only had one room mate (flat mate for you british people). Herimone went into the room that had her name on it and found herself face to face with a brown headed girl with red highlights.  
  
"Hi you must be Kara Trick. I'm Easter. It's nice to meet you bue I must go meet my boyfriend." She said rushing out of the room. She noticed that the room had three beds instead of two and she saw the name Quin written on the trunk. She went over to her bed and went to sleep shortly.  
  
A/N: Ok next chapter is finally up. I'm sorry for the wait. I'll have another chapter up in no time. I've already started it. REVIEW PLEASE. Click the little gray button in the left hand corner of this page.  
  
~Oreo~ 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now

_**A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now. I have a couple days off work with nothing to do but write so REVIEW on any story you want continued. I haven't updated most of my storys in years so it is about time I start up again. Let me know which ones you believe are worth continuing. Thanks to all of you for your support. The only two not included in this are my newest Twilight fanfics. To Love a Werewolf and Midnight Paradise. You are welcome to read them and review them anyways but they will get updated either way.**_


End file.
